Just A Nightmare
by Irrevocablyamanduh
Summary: Post-Eclipse. Bella has a nightmare- dreaming that Edward never returned. Just a short cute/fluffy one-shot I wrote while I was bored! *NOW HAS EDWARD'S POV!*
1. Bella's POV

**I'm bored, so I'm going to write my first twilight one-shot! I kind of got inspired by this one shot I read a while ago, and it's sort of like it. Hope you like!**

_**Post-Eclipse.**_

**Songs played while writing this;**

**Today; the Smashing Pumpkins.**

**Lucky; Jason Mraz & Colbie Colat**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the hot sparkling hunk of a boyfriend- he's Bella's and Stephanie's! Plus if I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing, I'd be with him!**

I still couldn't believe it, Edward; my Edward was back and here with me. He was back to his original sneak-into-Bella's-house-window-once-Charlie-is-asleep, routine. "Edward?" I asked him one night, "Yes love?" He was grinning.

"Promise me you wont ever leave me again, never?" His face dropped and he held me tighter, "Love, I promised this already but yes; I promise I will never ever leave you unless you absolutely want me to go." Stupid Edward to ever think I would want to be away from him again.

"Okay then you're with me forever." I said kissing his nose. He grinned again, "Sleep, my Bella." Then he started humming my lullaby, and I quickly fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to find that Edward was no where to be found…maybe he was hunting before school, or maybe he went back home to change and get his car? Yes, he had too.

I murmured, "Edward?" No answer. "EDWARD!?" Still no answer. Then I heard a faint knock at my door, thank god, that was probably Charlie telling me Edward was here to pick me up. I opened the door, "Hey Ch-dad is Edward here?" Charlie looked at his feet, "Bells, Edward left about four months ago…are you going into shock again?" I almost collasped to the floor, but Charlie caught me "Bells, maybe you should stay home today…you look sick." I nodded and he helped me back to my bed.

I heard the cruiser pull away and went down stairs, I looked at the Calendar.

_February 11._

WHAT. No, no, no, no. I just got Edward back! NO. I must be dreaming, I pinched my self, no such luck.

I fell to the floor, hugging my knees with my arms and sobbed quietly. Then I remembered something…I could go to the cliff and jump! That's it, and then Alice would come. So I threw on a jacket, still dressed in my old sweats and over-sized shirt.

I drove to La Push and got out at the cliff, I went to the edge, took a deep breath- and jumped. I was now in the water, and expected to hear Edward's voice in my head…but nothing. Nothing at all. I was just floating around. "EDWARD?! E-Edward?" I yelled, but nothing. It was all black now, "Edward…please, come back, please!" I felt myself being pushed under the water now, my breath cutting off and it all went black, my arms where being pushed down and I heard a faint voice, "Bella, Bella…BELLA! Wake up, please…please wake up!" Ahh, there was his voice, "Bella? Bella! BREATH!"

I forced my eyes open; yes…yes it was just a dream- a nightmare. "Ed-Edward?"

"Yes Bella, love it was just a nightmare; I'm still here, and I'm never never, never leaving again. I kissed his lips and he let go of my arms, pulling me even closer to him, humming my lullaby.

I fell back asleep dreaming of only me and Edward's future together- our eternity together, once he decided to change me.

**What did you think? It really is my first Twilight one-shot, or even my first Twilight work, and my first writing since forever. Send flames- fine by me, as long as I know you read it. (: Oh, and I also loveee nice reviews! Haha.**

**-Amanda.**

**PS; Oh have any other ideas for one-shots? PM me! ******


	2. Edward's POV

**Since a couple of you suggested I should do Edward's POV for this one-shot, I just had too (: Thank you all for your reviews and comments on how to improve my writing! I'm going to try harder with this one, and it's my first Edward point of view so be harsh on me and tell me what you honesty think! Haha (:**

**And I know, it's very very short! SORRY!**

**Songs listened to while writing this;**

**15 step by Radiohead.**

**What a catch, Donnie by Fall out Boy.**

**Ironic, by Alanis Morissette.**

**Lucky, by Jason Mraz and Colbie Colat.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, but once I do I'll be sure to tell you, I don't even really own the computer I'm writing this on.**

I was back with my angel now, and resented myself for ever leaving her. I knew that even till the end of my existence, I would never forgive myself for leaving her. In the begining, I thought she wouldn't want to be near me, after all I put her through, but _she _saved _me_ and wanted me back in her life.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Promise me you won't ever leave me again, ever?" I hissed low enough to where she wouldn't be able to hear me.

"Love, I promised this already, but yes; I promise I will never leave you unless you absolutely want me to go."

"Okay, then you're with me forever." She said, kissing my nose. I simply grinned at her, but I still didn't understand why this amazing angel would _want _me back in her life.

"Sleep, my Bella." I then started humming her lullaby and she soon fell asleep.

A few hours later, Bella started squirming in her sleep. Oh please, don't let this be a nightmare, please.

"Edward?" she whispered.

"EDWARD!?" she whispered again, her voice more urgent now. I held her closer to me, wishing for the nightmare to end soon.

"… is Edward here?" She murmured. Then she nodded, and started to shake, sobbing quietly.

"EDWARD?! E-Edward?" She was yelling now.

"Edward…please, come back, please!" If I could cry, I would sure enough be doing so right now. I could no longer take it, she was holding her breath now and her arms were moving all around, so I gently pinned them to the bed.

"Bella, Bella…BELLA! Wake up, please…please, wake up!" She wasn't waking up, and her face was now turning purple, more tears streaming down her face.

"Bella? Bella! BREATH!" I begged. She forced her eyes open.

"Ed-Edward?"

"Yes Bella, love it was just a nightmare; I'm still here, and I'm _never _going to leave again." She brought her lips to mine and kissed me. I let go of her arms, and instead, pulled her closer to me, while humming her lullaby. I wiped away her tears, so fast, to where she wouldn't notice.

I was never going to leave my angel again.

**Sooo? I'm sure it's sucky and I'm not going to make up any excuses as too why. Though I must tell you, I just got back into my love of writing. You see my English teacher nominated me for this writing thing and I was sort of, I don't know…inspired? Well, anyways, leave reviews. Like I said, flames are cool too (:**

**Oh and I would like to thank my beta, Kiari15. Without her, I'm sure that there would be many mistakes in this! (:**


End file.
